


The Knight and the Dragon

by PancakesWaffles27



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Long Shot, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakesWaffles27/pseuds/PancakesWaffles27
Summary: In order to save his kingdom and all of humanity, a knight must embark on an important journey with the help of a dragon.
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sort | Stahl
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Knight and the Dragon

Long ago, when the earth was still new, two gods came to rule the land. Mila was the goddess of light, who provided warmth and prosperity to the world's chosen people: mankind. Her brother, Duma, was the god of darkness who provided strength and power to those that came to him.

As time went on, Duma grew resentful towards his sister. While man worshipped and praised Mila for her kindness and generosity, they casted him away. With his hatred turning him evil and malicious, he began to devise a plan to rid her from the earth.

His chance came in the form of a mage named Anankos. Like Duma, the man was jealous of Mila's power and popularity. No matter how strong or wise or cunning he became, most paid little attention to Anankos's talents. So, one night, the god of darkness began to whisper promises of endless power to the mage while he slept. The following day, the man sought Duma out. In exchange for unwavering loyalty, Anankos was granted strength that rivaled almost Mila. Additionally, Duma granted him an army of lesser-powered, weak-minded men who also had jealously in their heart for the goddess.

Anankos's army began to terrorize the land. Many took arms to defend their homes and protect their family, but most fell to the god-granted power. Hearing the cries of her people, Mila created four magical relics: a cloak of invincibility, a crown of endless wisdom, a tome of extraordinary magic, and a ring of ultimate healing. The relics were entrusted to four individuals of honor and courage, each from a different kingdom. With Mila and her gifts, the heroes fought and won a long battle against the evil army. As punishment for their crimes, Anankos and his men were turned to wyverns and scattered across the earth. Furthermore, they were restricted from entering holy lands of Mila. Duma, on the other hand, was sealed away and forbidden to roam the land again.

To prevent the relics from being misused, the heroes and their kingdoms were tasked with guarding them against evil men. In addition, a fifth relic was created: a legendary sword named Falchion. If ever one managed to collect the four relics in an attempt to resurrect Duma, the sword could overpower all. Only one of a pure heart with pure intentions could wield it, and it was given to Mila's daughter Naga as its overseer.

\---------------------------------

Stahl was trying his best to stay awake, but his attempt was deeming to be a very challenging task. Every year at the Hero's ceremony, in commemoration of every soldier who had served their kingdom, the same story was told. It was one thing to be hearing it for the 3000th time, but hearing it after night watch duty and morning exercises? He was practically being lullabying to sleep.

He wished he could have skipped the ceremony or at least this section of the celebration. However, it would not look good if one of the army's Lieutenants was visibly missing from their lineup, especially as they all stood before the whole kingdom and the exalt. Besides, soon Stahl would get to see her.

Lady Cordelia was the descendant of their kingdom's chosen hero against Duma. This meant she had inherited the task of protecting their relic: the ring of healing. As part of the ceremony, she would open the magic seal, take out the ring, and then join in a procession around the kingdom to heal any ill subjects. Since the blood of a chosen hero ran through her veins, only she and the other descendants could open the seals that protected the goddess's gifts.

Ever since they were children, Stahl had a thing for Cordelia. This was not any special, as most men who laid their eyes on her fell for her charms, but he liked to think his affections were rooted in different reasons. She was hard-working, loyal, and had more talent in the tip of her finger then he ever could possess. While he was not sure if he could say he was in love, Cordelia was the only girl he had ever wanted to be with. Plus, it helped they had always been close. However, as more responsibilities were thrusted upon them, he was able to see her less and less. At this point, Stahl would be lucky if he saw her once a month.

When he was chosen as one of the soldiers leading Cordelia's procession, he decided this was a sign from Mila that he should confess. In all honestly, he had not thought about what he would do if she rejected him. But considering he rarely saw her anymore, at least he would not have to deal with the pain of being in her company often if she did.

The Hero's ceremony continued to drag on until it finally reached the unsealing. Looking especially radiant in her decorative armor, Cordelia stepped before the stone door and placed her two palms on the symbol which decorated the middle. As the symbol lit up and she stepped back, the door began to open. After entering the newly opened room for what felt like an eternity to Stahl, she reemerged with the ring thoughtfully placed in her hands.

Before Cordelia took another foot forward, she suddenly halted. Stahl's confusion only grew when he turned his head back in accordance with her gaze to find a hooded man walking down the Church's center aisle. Also registering what was occurring, two guards quickly turned to block the path up to the alter. They lowered their spears towards the man, which caused him to pause and chuckle. He bowed and proceeded to put his arms in a weak surrender pose before speaking.

"Come now, there's no reason for the hostility. I'm only a sick and impatient visitor hoping to receive Mila's blessing of health".

Stahl looked to Exalt Chrom, who was now standing with an unreadable expression on his face. Finally, his majesty addressed the strange man. "Good sir, if you heard promises of health from our festival, then you must also be aware of the responsibility you have to maintain humility and respect. Please, return to where there are others seeking the same as you". The man bowed once more. "Mighty and gracious Exalt, I overcame a long journey to be here and I cannot wait any longer. Surely your hero's descendant can find it in her heart to make this one exception".

Cordelia became wide-eyed as the whole kingdom stared in anticipation to her response. She turned to the exalt, who simply nodded as a silent allowance for her to decide. Returning her focus to the stranger, she began to walk down towards him. Once she was standing in front of him, she spoke. "No matter the manner she is approached, Mila heals all. Therefore, I shall heal you". She reached forward and slowly pulled out one of the man's hand. Gently placing the relic in his palm, she then cupped his hand in hers. Closing her eyes, she began to whisper the needed words of healing.

Right as she was about to finish, the man pulled his hand away along with the ring. He then held it up to further examine it and smiled before dropping his hood to reveal a middle-aged man with long, greasy hair and a strange head piece. Exalt Chrom did not have a chance to yell orders before each soldier unsheathed their swords and make their way towards the stranger. Eyes remaining steady on the relic, the man snapped his fingers. Immediately, the whole church began to shake and from nowhere a massive dragon came crashing in from the back. Stahl never saw one like it; with its size and multiple, twitching eyes within its mouth, the dragon was something out of a disturbing story. Before anyone could react, the stranger snapped his fingers again causing Cordelia to go limp. He caught her in the crook of the arm containing the relic and started cackling. He then turned to face his audience.

"How rude of me to enter in like this without ever properly introducing myself! I am Iago, but you are probably more familiar with my master Anankos". He pointed towards the menacing monster. "He personally would like to thank this kingdom and it's Exalt for the hospitality we've been shown, and an even greater thanks for providing us with both your relic and your hero's descendant."

At his last remark, soldiers charged him again. Looking unamused, he held his arm out and casted a spell to knock them down. More soldiers went to attack the mage, while a few went to protect Exalt Chrom. Before Stahl could join in the fight that broke out, someone pulled him back. He turned to see one of the army generals, who started shouting orders at him.

"This is a fight that we cannot win! Quick, find the dragon Grima and obtain the legendary sword; it is the only way now to prevent the return of Duma! Go! Go!"

Stahl quickly nodded his head in understanding, although he never felt more confused in his life. Seeing that Iago and Anankos were distracted, he bolted towards the side exit. As he made his escape, Iago spoke once more which caused him to halt.

"Enough! I have grown bored of these games. I think my master and I will be leaving now with the gifts you so graciously bestowed upon us. And to prevent anyone from making any rash decisions…" He snapped his fingers, and everyone in the Church but Stahl became frozen. Before they noticed him, the knight continued to make his way through the back hallway and left the building. Thankfully, his horse was already saddled for the procession. He quickly hopped on, and with a single look back, proceeded through the silent streets of the Capital and towards the known lair of Grima.

\---------------------------------

The dragon was located at the farthest end of the kingdom. Since the journey would take almost half a day's time, it gave Stahl a chance to think through everything that just occurred. Going through the events, he was only left with endless questions. Why was Iago trying to bring back Duma? How did Anankos make his way onto land protected by Mila? Why didn't the general seek out Grima himself? Furthermore, why did he choose Stahl out of all the other soldiers? If Naga had the legendary sword, how would Grima help? Did it steal the sword? Was it working with Iago and Anankos? Was Cordelia ok?

Cordelia. He wondered how she was holding up. He assumed she was captured to open the other portals, and since the hero's descendant needed to be alive to do so, at least he had the comfort of knowing that much. Finally, after too much thinking, he reached his destination.

While for the past few centuries it had kept to itself, Grima was known to have caused mass amounts of destruction and devastation upon multiple kingdoms. There was a reason why there were no towns build around the area, and why exalts had instructed to leave it alone since the time it settled in their territory. Taking extra care to be quiet, Stahl dismounted his horse and tied her up. Unfortunately for him, he never packed for this unexpected endeavor and had no means of light to see in the lair. However, with the fate of his kingdom and potentially the earth on his shoulders, he could not let such a minor detail stop him.

With his sword drawn, he entered the dragon's domain. Stahl had barely taken a dozen steps before a deep voice boomed through the cave.

"If you value your life, you'd be smart to leave immediately".

Stahl could not see the source behind the spoken words, but by the volume and tone, it didn't sound human and was probably very large. Mustering as much courage as he could, he shouted back.

"I'm not leaving until I face Grima!"

The deep voice gave a long sigh, which frankly surprised the paladin. Soon, noises of stirring and something big getting up filled the silence.

"No one has respect any more for those sleeping".

Before long, a dragon with impressive horns stepped forward into the light. He presumed it was Grima since it was unlikely there was another one hiding in the shadows. As it laid its eyes on Stahl, it lowered its head to become level with his own gaze.

"Now, what's so important that you had to wake me up?"

Gripping his sword tightly, Stahl stood his ground and thrusted it in the dragon's face. "Give me Falchion before I slay you where you stand!"

His threat made Grima stand tall and throw its head back in laughter. "As amusing as this encounter is, it's a waste of my time. For putting me back in a good mood, I won't kill you for your stupidity."

Right as the dragon was presumable about to return to its slumber, the knight again thrusted his sword in its face.

"Listen dragon- I don't know what you and your master Iago have pla…" Without being given the chance to finish another word, Grima grabbed Stahl and pushed him down to the ground.

"IAGO? My master? For even speaking such accusations I should just kill you now". The dragon leaned forward, its hot breath blowing hard in the knight's face. "Talk."

Stahl opened and closed his mouth several times before finally finding his words. He was not sure spilling every detail was the smartest choice, but he figured there was no time to beat around the bush. "Anankos and Iago attacked my kingdom and stole both our hero's relic and hero's descendant. I was ordered to find you and obtain Falchion, so I assumed you had stolen it for Iago".

The dragon's hold on him loosened and after a moment of contemplation addressed him once more.

"If your kingdom's relic is now in that slimy rat's and Anankos's possessions, they only need one more holy item to resurrect Duma. While I do not personally have the sword, I am one of the few creatures on this earth who knows where to go and how to get it.

"One more? But there are 4 relics!"

Grima shook its head. "There may be 4 relics, but over the last several centuries the two have managed to obtain 2, now 3, of them."

Finally, the dragon completely removed its grasp to allow Stahl to regain mobility. The creature walked out of its lair and turned its head back to face the knight.

"Come; I'm going to take you to the sword".

Stahl laid frozen on the ground, unsure of the dragon's change in temperament. The more he became involved in his journey, the more confused he became. A loud, annoyed sigh from Grima snapped him out of his daze. He quickly got up and jogged towards the creature, who had already started to walk away. The paladin untied his horse and as he was jumping on to follow Grima, he began to interrogate it. "Why are you going to help me?"

"As you are aware, Duma cannot be allowed to return. Otherwise, all of humanity is doomed. Besides, I have my personal reasons, and it's hard to turn away the opportunity to kill that joke of a man and his lizard master for what they've done to me." With that, the dragon nodded to its back, causing Stahl to notice its missing wing. After eyeing the remaining nub for longer than he should have, the knight questioned it again. "What exactly happened?" The dragon kept its focus forward. "Nothing that concerns you."

Sensing that the topic was touchy, he let it go. However, after several hours had passed in silence, Stahl's need for conversation overpowered his fear of his new travel companion. "So where exactly are we headed?"

"Naga's hideout, which is a 2-day journey by foot." This was not the type of news Stahl wanted to hear. A lot could go wrong in 2 days. "Can't you just fly us there?"

Grima snorted. "I'll let you in on a little secret: dragons can't grow limbs back. And with having to carry me, you, and your horse that I am guessing you'd refuse to leave behind, I wouldn't be able to make such a long trip."

It was right; Stahl was not going to leave his mount. "Why can't we just stop Anankos and Iago from reaching the fourth relic?"

"They're too strong with having almost all the holy items in their possession. Luckily, the remaining one is located at the far end of the earth. Even with the ability to fly, the time it's going to take them to collect it and arrive to Duma's resurrection spot gives us plenty of time to grab Falchion and beat them there."

The knight nodded; that answer he could live with. No longer distracted by the conversation, Stahl noticed the sun beginning to set. "We're going to have to set up camp soon."

The dragon grunted in agreement. As they continued to walk, it began to look around until it spotted a hill with a shallow indent along the side. Without warning, Grima made its way to its discovery and unceremoniously settled down into the space. By the time Stahl had dismounted and tied his horse to a nearby tree, he could hear shallow snoring coming from the curled-up creature.

The paladin signed and grumbled a good night. He returned to his horse and removed the saddle as a make-shift pillow. After placing it on the ground, Stahl laid down and before long found himself drifting to sleep.

\---------------------------------

That night, Stahl had the strangest dream. Not surprising, considering the day he just had, but it had nothing to do with the most recent events. He was near an unfamiliar lake with a girl, her laughter contagious and her dress a simple white robe. She was not someone he knew in real life, but it felt like he had always known her. Not a single word was spoken as they walked around the pool of water. Apparently, enjoying each other's company was more than enough. And honestly, Stahl had never been more at peace in a dream before.

When he woke up, he could remember everything but her face. He would have assumed it was Cordelia, but the girl in his dream had pale gold hair as opposed to her unique fire red.

Stahl was about to try and catch a few more minutes of rest before realization hit him, causing his eyes to shoot right open. He jumped up and turned to find Grima awake, who most likely had been watching him for a while.

"I'm surprised you were able to sleep next to me without keeping one eye open," the dragon joked. "I could have easily killed you during your slumber."

Ignoring its comment, Stahl rushed over to Grima. "Will they kill the hero's descendant once she opens the portal to the last relic?!"

The dragon shook its head. "They will need her again to open the location for Duma's portal. Mila was smart to make the process as complicated as possible."

Stahl sighed heavily in relief, but soon became concerned as he watched a knowing smirk grow on Grima's face.

The knight gave it a questioning look, prompting it to speak. "How classic that the knight sent on this quest loves the one stolen."

Feeling his cheeks become flush, Stahl turned away to save himself further embarrassment. "Caring for my friend's wellbeing doesn't necessarily mean I'm in love with her."

Grima gave a scoff before replying back. "You may be right but please, give me some credit. After being on this earth for almost a millennium I learned to pick up on a few things. Now hurry and get your horse ready; we have a whole day of traveling ahead of us."

And Stahl thought he was good at reading people. But he gave a nod and made his way over to his saddle that still laid on the ground. Besides, what good would it do to argue to a dragon how he felt when he did not even fully understand what he was feeling.

\---------------------------------

He was really beginning to hate the silence. It was almost lunchtime and a single word had yet to be spoken since morning. If he were by himself, or frankly if Grima could not talk, Stahl would not have the urge to fill the void. He had always felt awkward when he was with others and no one was speaking unless there were specific orders to do so. Besides, had not the dragon been cooped up in its lair for almost 200 years? Did it not possess some sort of need for conversation? What was the point of being able to speak if it did not use that ability? While Stahl kept pondering his current socialization dilemma, he figured asking Grima some more questions could be a short solution.

"I didn't realize dragons could talk." He did not mean for it to sound so abrupt, but his excitement got the better of him and the words seem to effortlessly fall out of his mouth.

"Yes," the creature said, clearly uninterested in the remark. "Some though, not all."

"So, why can you then?"

While it could have been Stahl's imagination, the dragon seemed to slow down. It then turned to give him almost a mischievous grin. However, the knight detected a hint of sadness in its eyes. "If one can talk, that means it once was human." With that, Grima returned its focus forward as if to end the topic.

Well, Stahl thought, that was certainly an unexpected response. Once he recovered from the shock, he brought it back up. "You were a human?!"

"That's what my statement means, does it not?" Unfazed by its sarcasm, Stahl continued to inquire about the dragon's past. "What made you turn into one?" For a moment, the knight thought Grima was not going to answer after a minute had already passed and the question still hung in the air. However, he was surprised when it finally spoke.

"I was foolish and greedy, and let unimportant details cloud my judgment." Before Stahl could open his mouth to learn more, Grima stopped him. "Ask another question about it, and you can say goodbye to your head." So much for that. But he was still curious, so he steered his questions in a new direction.

"How come Anankos wasn't able to talk? He was once a human, wasn't he?" Grima seemed relieved that he heeded its warning. "He was, but so many millennia as a dragon made him lose his sense of humanity. Now, he is just a vessel of vengeance and loyalty to Duma."

Stahl slowly nodded, as if the answer was obvious. When his lack of a verbal response seemed to kill any more talk on the subject, he began asking random questions. Places the dragon had been to, its fiercest battles, events lost in history, almost anything the knight could think of that he was curious about. While Grima seemed annoyed at first, it always gave at least short answers to each one.

\---------------------------------

Feeling sooner than the previous day, the sun started to display signs it was time for it to set. The knight had already mentally settled on stopping once the sky was too dark for further travel. Although less rest and sleep, and the fact he had just used up all the snacks he kept hidden in his saddlebag, made him want to hurl himself off a cliff, his determination to save both his kingdom and Cordelia motivated him to keep going. However, only a few moments after Stahl came up with his plan, Grima suddenly stopped and began to peer off into the distance.

As worry began to set into the paladin, he reached for his sword. Noticing his actions, the dragon explained itself. "If you go down this hill and past the trees there's a town you can rest up at."

In that moment Stahl could kill for decent food and sleep, but that would not get them to Naga's anytime sooner. "We don't have time." He was planning on saying something else, but the judgmental look he was receiving stopped him.

"This town will be the last one we pass for the next several days. Unless you want to be dying of hunger as I refuse to let you play hunter and gatherer out in the woods, I suggest you spend this time wisely and properly pack for the remainder of this journey. And if you are worried about money, the price you are bound to get for the extra dressings your horse is wearing should cover everything you need."

Grima made a valid point. He would be no good in a fight if he were weary from lack of food. So, sighing in defeat, he began to remove the decorative pieces his mount that had been originally put on for the Hero's ceremonial procession.

Once the final item he needed was gathered, Stahl addressed the dragon. "We leave first thing in the morning; preferably the moment the sky is bright enough to allow travel. I'm guessing you'll be staying back here?"

With a short conformation, it then motioned to a section of the forest that grew thicker that its surrounding areas. "More so over there; I cannot imagine the folk living down there would be too hospitable if they saw me."

Stahl chuckled before asking Grima if it needed anything, although he already knew the answer. As he predicted, it gave a simple "no" and then proceeded towards its chosen spot. The knight wished it a good night and made his way into town after tying his mount up on a tree branch. Selling his horse's accessories gave him a fair amount of money to play with and the generous lady at the market gave him way more food than he should have received, which he certainly was not about to complain about. By the time he finished the stew he treated himself to and found an inn to shack up at, it was officially night. Throwing himself on the bed, he drifted off to the thoughts of who Grima was as a human.

\---------------------------------

He dreamt about her again that night. This time they were in a library, and she was fitted in an official uniform. She was showing Stahl her favorite stories, most of which he had never heard before. When he awoke, he again could not remember her face or even most of what they talked about. However, he now had the sudden urge to read, which his mother would leap for joy about if he had the chance to tell her. She was always trying to encourage him and his brothers to pick up a book, and Stahl was her only child that those encouragements ended up falling on deaf ears.

As the rising sun began to enter the dark room, the paladin managed to get himself out of bed and ready for the long day ahead of him. He had already warned the inn keeper he was going to be out around sunrise, but he still felt bad for the noise he was trying hard not to make.

Stahl felt extremely relieved when he saw that his horse was in the same place he had originally left her. He still did not fully trust the dragon and was starting to grow worried about his mount's safety if it saw her as its next meal. Almost as if his thoughts summoned the creature in question, the knight heard rustling and turned to find Grima walking towards him. "Took you long enough", it said as a smirk grew on its face, "You have wasted minutes of daylight already."

If someone had told Stahl a week ago dragons had a sense of humor, he would have called them crazy. Dismissing the mockery of the sense of urgency he had displayed the previous night, he used the time he was spending readying his horse to explain walking from town also required daylight. This earned him an eye roll from each set of eyes the dragon had which made him laugh. Once he got on his mount, he turned his attention back to Grima. "Alright, let's go."

Once he had finished the apple and bread he had packed himself for breakfast, Stahl began to inquire what to expect from his travel companion. "When do you figure we'll reach Naga's domain?"

Grima gave a quick look around before responding. "Most likely before midday, so at least in a couple of hours." The knight nodded in understanding. "And how are we going to get in? It's also sealed off right?" The dragon grinned. "You let me worry about that."

\---------------------------------

With the sun moving closer to its midday position, Stahl could not help but grow restless. The fate of his kingdom and the whole earth rested on him succeeding in obtaining Falchion. Honestly, he was still confused about how an average guy like him was given such an important mission. He wondered how the army general and everyone in the Church was doing from Iago's spell; it was an odd comfort knowing Cordelia was at least being kept alive in the hands of Anankos and his minion. However, what was not comforting was the unknown level of care she was receiving.

Stahl was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when his horse gave a large snort. He then realized she had started to trot in an anxious manner. Grima seemed to be on edge too as its eyes were quickly scanning all around them and it was sniffing the air like a hunting hound. The knight unsheathed his sword and prepared himself for whatever the two creatures were worried about.

The pair did not have to wait long before a wyvern came crashing through the trees with another shortly behind it. Without hesitation, Grima grabbed one with its hand and the other with its mouth. Stahl was about to assist when four more monsters came flying out and towards him. Luckily, he was no stranger to fighting them. As banished soldiers of Duma, wyverns were not allowed on holy lands of Mila. However, they did like to stalk travel routes that were not blessed by the goddess to prey on weary travelers. Exalt Chrom would constantly assign soldiers to accompany merchants and anyone who asked for assistance, and Stahl was given a multitude of those assignments. He learned the key was to aim for their underside, an area the monsters would conveniently leave unguarded.

Once the four had been easily slain, the paladin was expecting the fight to be over as he never experienced groups larger than five or six. What he was not expecting was the mini army of mages that had just merged from the forest. They looked disturbing, with purple skin and glowing red eyes, but that was at the bottom of Stahl's current problems.

Mages were tricky. They could release powerful attacks across far distances, but those spells required time and space. The secret to fighting them was staying right on top of them. Up close, they were typically weak and would fall quickly to physical attacks. However, Stahl found himself at a disadvantage. The mages were a decent length away and he was not close enough to charge them before they would have the chance to attack him. Right as he was about to form a plan, a wyvern was flung into the group of enemies. He turned to see Grima leaving a pile of defeated monsters and towards the mages who were not struck by their dead comrade. Thankfully, the distraction it created gave Stahl the time needed to close the gap and attack.

After striking down almost a hundred enemies, they finally stopped coming. Stahl was about to give a sigh of relief, but Grima looked too displeased for him to relax just yet. The dragon turned to him to give a quick command of "let's go" and started to head towards their original course of direction, which prompted him to follow shortly behind. It then spoke to Stahl in a tone quieter than its usual volume. "Anankos and Iago sent them, and I doubt that wave was the last batch. Naga's domain should be right up ahead at the large boulder past these last trees. Considering the number of their soldiers we encountered back there, there most likely will be too many for us to defeat waiting at the entrance. Keep close to me, and we're going to head straight inside. Do not let yourself be left behind for any reason."

Without giving time for Stahl to respond, Grima burst through the forest at full speed and towards the rock that he could see through the gaps in the leaves. Giving his mount's reigns a quick flick, the horse sped up to match the dragon's pace. Once the paladin found himself in the open, it was hard not to become overwhelmed by the number of enemies headed towards them. Trying to ignore them, Stahl turned his attention towards the goal location. Being momentarily distracted by several wyverns who got too close for comfort, he finally noticed Grima had stopped at a symbol etched into the rock. After it gave one check to make sure the knight was close by, it pressed its forehead onto the etching. The rock suddenly disappeared, leaving behind an entrance which the dragon quickly entered. Too nervous to see how close the enemies were, he made his way straight inside without looking back. After walking a couple of feet, suddenly everything went white.

\---------------------------------

Stahl opened his eyes to find himself on a floating island, which in all honesty at this point did not faze him as much as it should have. Ahead of him was Grima, who was speaking to a beautiful woman with long flowing hair. Must be Naga, he thought as he left his horse and made his way over. Once he got close, he knelt before the lady and bowed his head. He was not familiar with the etiquette requirements when dealing with gods and goddesses, but he hoped that what he was doing was sufficient. "Rise Sir Stahl, and welcome to my domain." He looked up to find Naga was giving him a faint smile. Once he stood up, she continued talking. "Your companion was filling me in on the reasoning behind your arrival. Ever since Iago took ahold of the crown of endless wisdom, my mother has been preparing for the day he obtains all four. It is imperative that Duma does not return; Eons of maintaining the various portals and holy lands have left Mila weak and unable to stop his return herself. "

The knight stood up straight and place an arm across his chest with his hand curled into a fist. "M'lady, we vow to do whatever is necessary to stop Anankos and Iago's plan. I just pray I am worthy to wield Falchion and complete such an important task." His comment earned him another smile from Naga. "Good knight, you might think yourself average, but you are anything but. My mother guided your captain that day to assign you to this mission. You have a good heart with pure intentions, and Mila has faith you are the hero needed to bring an end to Duma's minions." She then turned to Grima. "Cursed one, Mila is proud that you are taking responsibility for your past actions. However, this alone is not enough to gain what you seek. Remember, an act of pure selflessness is needed." Grima looked away and scoffed. But, after its small pouting session, it gave a nod of understanding.

Naga stretched out her arm and pointed to a small base of granite with pillars on each corner. "The sword you seek is located there." Noticing his hesitation, the goddess gave Stahl a smile of encouragement. He gave a small smile back, and after taking a deep breathe, made his way over.

The sword sat in the ground, looking larger than in the pictures from the book his father would read to him when he was a child. He slowly approached it and placed his hands at the hilt. With one lift, the sword left the stand. Stahl stood her for several seconds in shock; how was Falchion that easy to pull out? He was about to stand in his current state for a while longer, but a shouting dragon snapped him out. "We get it, you've obtained a legendary weapon! But now's not the time to admire it."

Once Stahl had rejoined the others, Naga began instructing him and Grima. "The monsters sent by Anankos were not meant to stop you but to delay you. Once he goes, they go; do not waste time on unnecessary battles. Unfortunately, you must leave now, since as we speak the last relic is about to be captured. The exit you seek is where you came from. May Mila's blessings be upon you." When both started making their way to the entrance the goddess spoke of, she stopped Stahl. "To answer your worries, currently the hero's descendant and your people are alive. Keep your heart true, and with the sword, you can free them from a terrible fate." Stahl thanked the goddess and hurried to where Grima was waiting.

\---------------------------------

After another flash of light, Stahl saw he was back at the boulder. However, that also meant he and Grima found themselves among all the enemies they left. The dragon quickly instructed Stahl to follow it before plowing through a group of mages. The knight stayed right behind it, trying out his new sword on anything that got too close. Before he realized it, the two were on their own and lengths away from the monsters they were running from.

Once he released his breath that he had been holding in for far too long, he spoke to Grima. "So, what now?" The dragon gave Stahl a judgmental look. "You heard Naga, we skip the enemies and head straight to where Duma can be resurrected." The dragon then stared into the distance. "It'll take about 3 days, which still gives us time to beat Anankos and Iago there even with resting for the night. Considering the hoard of Duma followers after us, we should start taking turns for night watch."

"Sounds good to me; I can take first watch once we stop." Grima didn't say anything in return, but from the small smile that grew on its face, Stahl knew it was grateful to him for volunteering. Using its good mood to his advantage, the knight cleared his throat to get its attention before speaking. "So, what did the goddess mean by you taking responsibility for past actions?" It stared at Stahl for what felt like an eternity. However, instead of giving him a snarky comment or a cold shoulder, the dragon turned its gaze away and gave a great sigh. "I guess you have the right to know. But if you interrupt me while I am talking, you will not hear another word from me on the matter. Got it?" Stahl nodded in agreement, curious as to what his travel companion was about to tell him.

"Do your people still tell the story of the Queen of Plegia?" Stahl thought for a quick second before answering. "You mean the one where she goes crazy and summons a dragon that destroys the whole kingdom? Every kid hears it at least a dozen times in their childhood." The dragon chuckled, although it sounded hollow and depressing. "It's amazing how altered tales can become throughout the years. Tell me the version you've heard."

"Well," Stahl started, "Once upon a time, there was a kingdom filled with great magic and wisdom known as Plegia. As the keepers of the crown of endless wisdom, they were able to utilize the relic's power to bring prosperity to their home. When the old king died without any heirs, the kingdom's powerful tactician managed to use the crown to be elected the next ruler. Thirsty for power, she began to wage war at the expense of her people. The citizens started to lose faith in their Queen, which made her grow anxious of a revolt. Using the crown, she began to search for a way to protect her place on the throne. The mad queen found a spell to summon an indestructible dragon who would do her every bidding. Before she could fully understand the spell, a brave warrior led the Plegian people against her. Completing the spell wrong, the dragon summoned was not under the Queen's power. The dragon destroyed the queen, the revolt, and all of Plegia leaving the goddess's gift abandoned in the ruins."

Grima scoffed. "It's not completely wrong but hearing Gangrel being called a brave warrior makes me want to vomit. Plus, I would never have placed myself on the throne like that."

Stahl's eyes grew wide with realization. "Wait, are you the queen from the story?" The dragon nodded. "Not only was I Plegia's tactician, but I was also their Hero's descendant. We had been under attack by a neighboring kingdom, and the king was gravely injured. On his death bed, he elected me as his successor. At first, I was a just and righteous queen. When word spread that the neighboring kingdom was to attack again, I took matters into my own hands and attacked first. The endeavor was successful, and the kingdom surrendered a lot of land and goods to us. The people rejoiced and praised me for my initiative. Fearing that the defeated kingdom's allies would revolt against us, I ordered another battle to be fought. I am not sure when it started, but I started to become drunk off the power I was gaining and the praises of my subjects. Soon, I was waging war for my own gain and not for Plegia's protection. I wanted more and I wanted it as soon as possible, so I began to investigate a way to enhance my military power. Discovering the spell to summon a powerful dragon, I hoarded myself up in my studies to master it. During that time, a jealous noble named Gangrel who originally wanted the throne began to turn the people against me, which frankly was not hard to do. My people were tired from all the fighting and wanted to put a stop to it. When Gangrel and his army came to kill me, I felt forced to use the spell prematurely. Instead of summoning a dragon, I ended up turning myself into one. I blacked out from rage and woke up to my kingdom in shambles. Mila came before me, and as punishment for becoming blinded by power and misusing her gift, cursed me to stay a dragon forever. However, due to my original good intentions, she gave me a loophole. If I were to complete a selfless act, I would become human again. I was still in shock from everything that happened and went on a bloody rampage. Coming to my senses after a few hundred years of acting like a monster, I stopped and decided to try and undo my curse."

"That's when Iago came in," Grima continued. "He arrived one morning claiming to be the Hero's descendant who was the keeper of the tome relic. The mage stated that his kingdom was under attack by a mysterious force and in desperation sought out the crown of wisdom. He reasoned that with the tome and crown combined, he could understand what was laying waste to his home and destroy it with a spell. Since I was the last survivor of my kingdom, Iago required my guidance to its ruins and find the lost relic. In return for my help, he would again use the crown and tome combined to undo my spell. He seemed like the answers to my prayers, and I reasoned that even if the mage couldn't turn me back I was completing the selfless act I needed. However, you can imagine what happened. Once that bastard got what he wanted, he didn't give me what I was promised and, due to my ulterior motives, I still had yet to complete a selfish act. I became extremely angry for getting my hopes up and tried attacking him for deceiving me. Luckily for that greasy weasel, his precious master Anankos appeared. I was defeated, and they left, taking both the crown and my wing. After that, I officially gave up trying to regain my humanity and retired to the cave you found me in. Although I have to say, it is surprising how long it has taken them to obtain the third relic."

Stahl had to wait a moment to process everything the dragon just told him. "So," the knight slowly started with, "what actually happened to the kingdom the tome came from?"

"It had been at war with another for quite some time, and Anankos had used the situation to possess the kingdom's weak and tired king. Iago, who was the king's advisor, was drawn in by offers of power to start serving the monster. Once the kingdom was squeezed of all the men also willing to serve him, Iago killed the king and took the relic. With their ruler dead, their tome missing, and a decent amount of soldiers gone, the kingdom quickly fell. Although, due to the long-lasting feud, their rival kingdom fell not long after. But that's the way history works; kingdoms are destroyed as quickly as they're created."

Stahl's response didn't miss a beat. "I asked before and you never told me so I'll ask again: why were you actually so quick to help me on this endeavor?"

Grim lowered its head in shame. "After being double-crossed by Iago and Anankos, I realized becoming human again was hopeless and therefore couldn't care less what would happen if they succeeded. When you showed up and I saw your desperation, it dawned on me that Duma's return would be the unnecessary end of humanity due to my selfishness. I may be forever stuck in this form, but mankind shouldn't suffer because of that fact. While I have no honor left, I am not shameless enough to not try and fix what I have started."

The knight shook his head before answering. "I would heavily argue that means you do have some honor left." He then added with a smirk on his face, "Although probably a very small amount."

The dragon gave a sad smile to the joke. "That's more than I deserve."

\---------------------------------

While endless thoughts swirling in his head were enough to keep Stahl awake during his night watch shift, he fell asleep the second Grima took its turn. And, like every night since the journey began, he dreamt of the lady. She was slumped on her knees in the middle of what looked like a throne room that was brought to rubble. Her clothes and body were decorated in blood and ash, and her eyes were red and puffy from the stream of tears that framed her face. Although she was in a miserable state, Stahl still thought she looked beautiful. With the urge to comfort her and wipe away her tears, he brought her closer and squeezed her tight.

Grima's wake-up call brought the paladin back to reality. As he prepared himself for the day's travels, he realized his dream had put him in on a new train of thought. As if I don't already have enough to think about, Stahl scoffed inwardly. Why did that women bring about so many emotions in him? Why did she feel so familiar and yet so new? Most importantly, why was she beginning to be stronger on his mind than Cordelia?

Stahl brought his attention to the dragon for the first time since he woke up. From the way it was shuffling its feet, he could tell it was feeling awkward and uncomfortable. He did not blame it, or he guessed now her, as she just shared all of her life failures and shortcomings with him. Plus, he had been in a daze from his dream and had not been his talkative self, which may have misled her to think he was disgusted with her.

Figuring that asking about his troubles could both get them off his mind and ease her worries, he finally spoke up. "Have you ever been in love?"

The abrupt question caused Grima to stumble over her feet. The sight made Stahl laugh, and after regaining her composure and giving the knight a glare, she answered. "I'm guessing this is about your stolen lady friend?"

Stahl blushed and then shook his head gently up and down. "I've always questioned if what I feel for her is genuinely love. I think highly of her and I enjoy her company, but I've never thought of a future with her or went out of my way to be with her. Recently, I've been dreaming of someone else who makes me feel like she never has and now I'm even more confused."

Grima pondered his words for a moment. "After meeting with Naga, I know you don't think highly of yourself. And since your friend is a hero's descendant, I'm guessing she's an extraordinary person. It could be that you were never in love with her, but more so she was someone you wish you were like. You could also love the idea of being with her, and not necessarily love her. This doesn't degrade your love for her or your worries for her safety, but more so explains that they come from a place of platonic friendship and it echoes your own insecurities."

"Wow," Stahl stated, "You really know how to make someone feel good about themselves."

She rolled her eyes and continued. "Trust me; when you realize you're in love it'll hit you like a bag of bricks. And frankly, if her being kidnapped was not enough to make you realize it, then I think that's the only answer you need."

Stahl stayed quiet after she was done talking, absorbing everything he had heard and trying to apply it to his dilemma.

Grima let him be for several moments before asking her own question. "Now who is this new lady you're thinking about?"

This made the knight smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

The dragon turned her head and huffed. "Fine, be that way. It's not like I told you my whole life story."

Stahl laughed at her childish behavior. If he didn't know better, he'd guess she was jealous.

\---------------------------------

The next couple of days went by quickly. Thankfully, they had yet to encounter any more of Anankos's minions since retrieving the sword. Before the day would reach its afternoon, the pair would finally find themselves at Duma's place of resurrection. However, with each step, Stahl grew more anxious and could feel all his worries bubbling up. When Grima announced they would officially be arriving within the hour, he found himself making his horse come to a halt.

The sound of hooves ceasing caused the dragon to halt herself and inspect what was happening. She turned to see Stahl frozen, eyes focused on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

Her question made the knight sigh, which clearly irked Grima. "You seriously cannot have gotten cold feet now."

Stahl looked up to meet her eyes. "I don't think I can do this. I don't even know why I was chosen. I'm no hero. I'm an average man with average skills whose about to let his whole kingdom and earth dow-.."

In a matter of seconds, Stahl was pushed off his horse by the dragon's tail and pinned to the ground. If he was not in such despair, he would be chucking at the fact he had now found himself in the same scenario he was in when he first met Grima. Talk about déjà vu, he thought.

"Do you think an average person could wield Falchion? Could be picked by Mila? Could enter Naga's domain and receive her blessing? Questioning being chosen is an insult to both the goddess and the sword. Frankly, your lack of confidence is being quite obnoxious." Grima released her hold on Stahl. "Stand up and stand with pride. You are special, and you better start believing it. You possess strength and courage that I have not seen in a very long time. If I have faith we can save the land from Duma, then so should you."

The knight was dumbfounded but quickly regained composure. "Thank you Grima, I needed that."

"If you dare speak like that again, I'll personally kill you."

Stahl chuckled. "I'll hold you to that."

\---------------------------------

The paladin was not sure what he was expecting their destination to look like, but it certainly was not what he was currently staring at. At the edge of the grass border where he and his travel companion stood was a small circle wasteland.

Grima seemed to have noticed his confused expression when she spoke up. "Nothing has been able to grow since Duma's sealing, and any attempt to properly mark it gets destroyed." She then nodded towards the direction of the forest. "Now tie up your horse and join me once you have finished."

Choosing an area that was well hidden, Stahl secured her lead to a low hanging branch and hugged her goodbye. He prayed that his horse would be safe from the massive army of Duma worshippers currently on their way. The knight then walked towards the dragon, who was standing in the dead center of the circle. Once he was by her side, she drew a unique symbol in the sand. Without warning, the ground opened up and they were sucked inside.

Opening his eyes, Stahl noticed they were now in a musty cave. To his far right was a stone table overlooking a massive waterfall. The air was heavy and thick, and an unsettling sense of doom made him feel like he was suffocating. He turned to Grima and wondered how she could look so stoic in this atmosphere.

"So why exactly are we waiting for them in here and not at the entrance?"

"The portal only allows so many to join the one that opens it. By fighting Anankos and Iago in here, we don't have to worry about as many of their minions as we would up there."

Stahl nodded. "Good strategy. Now what's the rest of the plan?"

Grima smirked. "We win."

The knight was at a loss of words. "I seriously hope that's not our actual plan."

After letting out several laughs, she shook her head. "Heavens no. You think I haven't been planning it since the moment we started this journey?" Stahl let out a heavy sigh in relief.

The dragon continued. "Unfortunately, there are some variables that I cannot possibly know, so you must be able to adapt to whatever is thrown our way. However, you must be the one to fight Iago. Falchion is the only weapon that can handle battle against the power of all four relics. First, try to get the cloak of invincibility off him. That way, you can knock the crown of wisdom off his head. Iago is stupid and removing his source of knowledge destroys his ability to effectively use the tome and strategize against you. Finally, end him properly and swiftly. The ring of healing can heal the most severely injured, but it cannot raise the dead. If you let him rejuvenate and regain the cloak and crown, you may not get a second chance of removing them."

"And what about Anankos?"

Grima gestured to the waterfall. "The water that flows was blessed by Mila to protect the earth from evil. You see, Duma does not really get resurrected. He lies past the pool the fall creates which, due to Mila's blessing, he is unable to cross. Since Anankos has been reduced to nothing but a puppet for Duma, I can end him instantly if I manage to push him into the water. But, if they manage to defeat us first, all they must do is place the four relics on that stone table and the water dries up, allowing the god to crawl out from his banishment." She turned and gave Stahl an arrogant grin. "That won't happen though." He gave her a grin back. "I'm starting to think your confidence is infectious."

Before Grima could reply, a bright light illuminated from behind them. Once the light began to cease, they both turned to find Anankos, Iago, several mages and wyverns, and to Stahl's comfort, a worn-down but very much alive Cordelia.

Cordelia brightly smiled at him once their eyes met. "Stahl!" The knight had to stop himself from charging over to her and felt his eyebrows furrow when he noticed the shackles on her wrists and ankles which were connected to chains held by a mage.

Iago stepped forward. "So, you're the little rat that was able to escape my spell." His sunken eyes looked down to focus on Falchion. "Ah! And obtain the legendary sword! My my, you certainly must have gone through a lot of trouble to get here." His mouth then settled into a disturbing smirk. "Too bad it was all in vain."

Stahl moved into an attack stance and raised his sword. "Your attempts end here, Iago. You and your master will never succeed in bringing back Duma."

"Don't you dare speak our lord's name, worm. You think you and a reject of a snake will be able to compare to our power?" Iago then pulled Cordelia from the mage and pointed his finger to the duo. "KILL THEM!"

Luckily, the mages were careless enough to close the gap between them and Stahl, allowing him to attack first before they could release their spells. He did not even have to look over at Grima to know she was just about done finishing off the minions that made the mistake of choosing her as their target.

After the last wyvern was killed, Stahl focused back on Iago who was now seething with anger.

"You think you'll get away with that?! Let us see how much you'll be smiling once your hero's descendant receives the same fate as my soldiers."

However, before the man could fulfill his threat, Grima charged in their direction. With one swift motion, she threw Iago closer to where Stahl was standing and then tackled Anankos. Taking the opportunity brought before him, the knight made his way over to his opponent. Recovering quicker than he hoped, Iago jumped to the side and casted a spell. Narrowly dodging, Stahl circled back to get closer. Remembering the dragon's advice, he tried both to keep dodging Iago's attacks and find a way to get the cloak off. Spotting the ties holding it up on the mage's body, he darted straight-first. Using the sword to block Iago's magic, he then slid to the one side of his opponent. With the tip of the blade, Stahl caught one of the ties and pulled it undone. Without hesitation, the knight quickly got up and turned back around. Before Iago could process the cloak falling off his body, Stahl reached out and yanked the crown off his head. Preventing the change for the paladin to do anything else, Iago launched backwards and stood in shock before regaining composure.

"You're going to have to do a lot more than that to win boy." The mage started to run where the cloak laid until someone else grabbed it. Stahl looked to see Cordelia, who must have used the fighting as a change to get out of the shackles.

The knight nodded in gratitude to the hero's descendant when a spell whizzing by brought him back into focus. He again focused his attention on ending Iago.

Unfortunately, Grima miscalculated Iago's intelligence. The mage was even harder to fight now, as he was constantly throwing deadly spells left and right. He must have been careless with all four relics but being two down caused him to no longer undermine Stahl. With his onslaught of desperate attacks, the knight was starting to gain some wounds.

The one to his left leg was the most damaging, and when Stahl started to charge, he lost his balance and stumbled to the ground. With a spell ready to be released in his hand and aimed at the knight, Iago had a wide grin, and the paladin could see Cordelia running towards him from the corner of his eye. "Now worm, any last wor-.."

A sudden shriek caught all three of their attentions. Turning to the source, Stahl witnessed the finale of Grima and Anankos's fight. Both were in terrible shape, and as Duma's servant hung on the edge of the waterfall, she used the advantage to ram him off. Iago's face drained of color, and before he could yell out to his master, Stahl took the opening. The mage gasped and looked down to see Falchion fully wedged into his chest. "H-h-how?" And with that, he slumped to the ground.

Stahl let out a long sigh and looked up to see Grima smiling at him. Cordelia ran over to him, eyes full of joy and her mouth moving a mile a minute. But the knight could not fully relax. Something felt off.

As the dragon made her way other to the two humans, there was a large rush sound, and suddenly Anankos flew up from the cliff he was just pushed off. Locking eyes on Grima, he grabbed her and pinned her up into the cave's wall.

"Grima!" Acting quickly, Stahl threw to Cordelia the sword Iago had been carrying before both made their way other to aid the dragon. Once close, Anankos tried side sweeping them with his tail. Making the most out of his lack of focus on her, Grima used all her force to push him away. When the monster began to tumble back, Cordelia swiftly ran up to his exposed underside. Only getting in a few, but deep, slashes, she was thrown back by Anankos. Before he could regain composure from attacking, Grima grabbed him by the neck and shoveled his head into the floor. She then turned to Stahl. "Now! End it!"

The knight did not hesitate to complete the request. Aiming at the top of Anankos's head, Stahl thrusted his sword downwards. Once he pulled his sword back out, Grima then dragged the dying dragon to the cliff and into the pool of holy water once more. "This time", she said, "he's definitely not coming back."

Almost as if to challenge her words, the whole cave began to rumble. "What now?", Cordelia shouted.

"FOOLS!" All three turned to see a fully alive and healthy Iago next to the stone table, which was filled with all four relics. "Next time," he started as he stared the paladin down, "make sure the job is done before assuming you killed someone."

Stahl could not believe the mistake he had just made by allowing Iago to use the ring of healing. In shock, he let go of the legendary sword, with the sound of it hitting the floor amplifying their defeat. Now, because he failed to properly end Iago when Anankos came back, the whole journey was for nothing; Duma was to return.

A booming voice echoed from the depths of the now receding waterfall. "FINALLY!"

"Well then," Iago began, "thank you for the exciting encore. However, I do not think any of you are fit to be lord Duma's welcome party back to the earth. Goodbye!"

Before Stahl could process what was happening, a large spell was making its way to his location with no time to react. The knight closed his eyes, ready to take the blow. When it never came, he opened his eyes to find Grima right in front of him. She gave a heavy grunt before turning back to face him. "Now is not the time to give up!"

The dragon was right. The water had yet to fully leave, which meant Duma had not fully been brought back yet. They still had time to win.

Picking up Falchion, Stahl rushed Iago. Dodging the only attack the mage could create by the time he noticed the knight, Stahl easily made it to the table. In one graceful swing, he wiped all the relics off the table and then cut across Iago before finally pushed the mage into the pool to join his fallen master.

With the relics no longer on the table, the water began to come back, and the booming voice's cries of defeat finalized that they now had finally won. Cordelia ran up and hugged Stahl, which he returned with just as much enthusiasm.

"Stahl, you saved us! You saved everyone!"

The knight grinned. "I couldn't have done it without help."

When he turned to have Grima join in their celebration, he suddenly froze.

The dragon was slumped to the ground, covered in sweat and sitting in a puddle of her own blood.

He immediately rushed over. "What happened?!"

Grima grimly chucked. "Unfortunately, dragon skin is not resistant to major magical spells."

Stahl could feel his eyes filling up with tears. "Why did you take that attack for me?"

She looked away. "After I had given up on becoming human and retired to my cave, I began dreaming of a man. The dreams were always different, and even though he was the only constant, I could never remember him when I would wake up. He became my escape from the endless thoughts of guilt and dishonor that would eat away at me when I was awake." Grima then locked eyes with Stahl. "I never told you, but another reason why I agreed to help you on this quest was that you felt so familiar like I had met you before. I only realized after we visited Naga that you were the man I've been dreaming of."

She gave a small laugh. "Pathetic, right? Falling in love with someone I barely know yet it feels like I have known them my whole life. I sound like one of the ditsy heroines from the romance novels I used to read as a girl."

Stahl quickly turned to Cordelia. "Please, get the ring before…"

The dragon cut him off. "It won't work on someone that's not human. Besides, dying after saving the love of your life is a death I do not deserve. I should be grateful for being granted such a blessing." And with that and a sigh, Grima closed her eyes.

Stahl stared helplessly at the lifeless body that laid before him. How did he deserve to live on and enjoy the celebrations of a successful quest when he couldn't have done it alone?

The knight was so lost in grief that it took him a while to realize the delicate light that was beginning to glow in front of him. Finally taking notice, he looked up to see a beautiful lady. With her unique headdress and hairstyle, Stahl knew instantly who it was. In a reverent motion, he bowed his head to the ground.

"M'Lady Mila!"

The goddess smiled and placed her hand under his chin to have him face her. "Brave knight, you have proven yourself more worthy than I could have hoped from my chosen hero. Your resilience and loyalty to your kingdom are what helped guide you to today's victory."

He hesitated for a moment and then began to shake his head side to side. "In all due respect M'Lady, I did nothing. Grima not only guided me to Falchion and to this place but both defeated Anankos and saved my life. She may have been the one to have started it, but she did more than correct her error."

Mila smiled again. "It's true that you would not have been able to prevent my brother's return without her help. However, I do not think you comprehend that you were her salvation just as much as she was yours, and with the exchange came earth's salvation." The goddess placed a hand on the dragon. "Out of pure love and nothing more, she gave her life for yours; the ultimate selfless act." She then closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Grima's body lit up in a bright light. When the light settled, her body was gone with someone else in her place. Stahl could not believe his eyes. There laid the woman who had been haunting his dreams. He quickly stood up and moved closer to her. She's more gorgeous in real life, he thought as he moved a piece of hair from her face. Then, picking her up, he hugged her to his body. The knight chuckled darkly. Just like Grima stated, Stahl felt like he had just been hit by a bag of bricks. How cruel was life that he only realized who the love of his life now that she is gone.

Just as he was about to break down, he was snapped out by the small stirring that was happening in his arms. Moving his attention to the true face of Grima, he noticed her eyes fluttering open. Seeing him, she smiled before speaking. "You're really a crybaby, aren't you?" Stahl laughed. "Perhaps, and you better get used to it." He then cupped her face in her hands. "I just can't believe you're alive! Grima, you were the one I was dreaming about."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes as she shook her head. "Of course I was. I guess our goddess likes to play matchmaker in her free time." Bringing her arms around Stahl's neck, she brought him down for a kiss. "And it's not Grima. It's Robin." The knight whispered her name and smiled before pulling her in for another kiss.

\---------------------------------

Several years had passed, and the earth remained at peace. Stahl had been named the kingdom's hero and was appointed as Exalt Chrom's personal guard. After helping rebuild parts of the city destroyed by Anankos, the knight and Robin married. She was granted a position as one of the royal tacticians, and continuously aided in improving her new home.

"So," Stahl joked one day as he watched Robin attempt to make dinner, "Am I technically a king now that I'm married to you?" She placed the carrots she had just cut up in the pot before flicking him in the cheek. "King of rubble, maybe." She then turned to him and smiled. "As much as I regret my past choices and wish I could change them, I'll be forever grateful that they lead me to you."

Stahl smiled back. "And me as well."

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally completed another story! I started writing this back in November but lost motivation to finish it until now. I was loosely inspired by the tale in the dungeon you can play once you finish the campaign of FE: Echoes, which made me want to give this story a fairy-tale feel to it. I'm not sure if Stahl and Robin falling in love via dreams comes across as corny or not, but it was the best idea I came with to have them fall in love haha! I hope you all enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a harsh comment!


End file.
